


Bitter tea and sweet kisses

by Welsper



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Huh? A tea ceremony?”





	Bitter tea and sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).

“Huh? A tea ceremony?”

Saten nodded excitedly, even though Uiharu couldn’t see her obviously. Saten wanted to videocall her, but Uiharu was busy doing cybersecurity for Judgement, so her monitor was occupied. Uiharu was so smart though, a phonecall during the most advanced hacking wouldn’t disturb her at all. Saten was always in awe at how much intelligence was contained in that little body. She thought she was really lucky that someone so smart was willing to hang out with her.

“Yeah! I booked one for both of us, I thought it could be really fun, to relax a little! After all that’s happened. We could get dressed up before! Really fancy!”

“Like elegant ladies,” Uiharu’s voice sounded over the speaker and Saten could hear her excitement. Uiharu always liked that, that lady-stuff. For Saten, Uiharu didn’t need to change a single thing about her, be anyone else, more lady-like or otherwise, but that streak of her was cute too.

“You’re going to come then? Let’s meet at the mall!”

–

“Ui-ha-ru!”

Uiharu squeaked the most beautiful little squeak as Saten flipped up her skirt. Striped today. Just as cute as Uiharu always was! Saten filed the furious blush on Uiharu’s cheeks away in her memory as another treasure.

“Saten-san! Stop it,” Uiharu protested and whapped a little fist at Saten’s shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have come if you’re just going to be like that,” Uiharu said with a pout.

“Aw, don’t be like that! I am only teasing. But, Uiharu, I am really glad you came!”

Saten pondered on it a little, and then just went for it. She grabbed Uiharu’s hand as she led her towards their destination. It was a little tea-shop, hidden away inside a sparkling grand building with lots of shops. It couldn’t be that old, but it looked like it could have been there since the Edo period.

“There it is!”

Saten pulled Uiharu inside. They were welcomed reverently, and led inside to change. Saten played with the hems of her kimono sleeves as she was waiting for Uiharu to come out too. When she finally stepped outside, changed, Saten’s heart skipped a beat. Her kimono had beautiful flower patterns matching her headband in colour and style, and she just looked so adorable, blushing and fidgeting.

“Wow, Uiharu, you look really pretty...”

Uiharu blushed a little harder. Saten tried not to project anything onto that, but it was hard. She really wanted Uiharu to want to look pretty for her.

The tea ceremony itself was nothing short of a catastrophe. Well, the tea, anyway. Saten spilled tea powder on herself, scalded her fingers with the hot water and her feet were numb by the end of it. But it was all worth it, for Uiharu softly laughing with her (and maybe at her a little), and looking so delighted with playing lady. Of course, Uiharu was perfect. And she didn’t even show how bitter the tea was, even thought Saten knew Uiharu loved sweet things.

It was already evening by the time they left the tea shop and Saten could still her her own heart pounding. Her knees (which felt like they were on fire) had been touching Uiharu’s ever so slightly and now she was just so _close_. Saten had never been shy about touching Uiharu at all, she was so used to the girl’s small body, but today, it just felt different. Like it had really been a date.

_Courage, Saten. You’ve been through worse. _

Saten leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Uiharu’s cheek. It was the softest feeling she had ever known. Her stomach was both in knots and Saten felt like soaring in the highest skies, so high that even the Academy drones couldn’t reach her. Even Misaka-san’s Railgun would be no match for her feelings for Uiharu.

“Saten…? What are you doing?”

And just like that, Saten was grounded again.

“I – I, uh… there was an Indian poker card for kissing! B-but I never got around to using it?” Saten’s laughter sounded shrill to her own ears. She was so silly. Had she ruined everything now?

To her surprise, Uiharu was laughing. The little girl touched her cheek gingerly, and she was _smiling_. Did that mean…?

“Saten-san...” Uiharu rubbed her calf with the foot of her other leg. She was looking away, no matter how much Saten tried to catch her eyes.

“Look up...”

“Huh?”

Saten did as she was told and her eyes widened. The lights of the skyscraper's windows were blinking, forming a message to her.

I like Saten-san a lot

Goalkeeper

“I had a lot of fun today, Saten-san,” Uiharu said. She looked so beautiful like this, in the low light of the dawn, right before the street lights came on. Uiharu was the prettiest girl in the world. She was good and pure and Saten so wished she was stronger so she could properly protect her from every evil thing in this city. But even if she could never reach someone like Misaka-san, Saten would do everything she could to protect that smile.

“If you want to, I mean… we can go on another,” and her beautiful voice got so very, very quiet, “date.”

Saten’s heartbeat was nearly bursting out of her chest. She never felt like this around anyone, anything! If another meteor or anything weird fell on Academy City right now, Saten thought she could die happily. Uiharu liked her! She wanted to go on more dates! With Saten!

“I mean… if we have time! I’ve got training tomorrow with Shirai-san and then I have Judgement duties, and...”

“Anytime!” Saten interrupted and grabbed Uiharu’s hands. They were soft and warm and Saten never wanted to let go. She always felt left behind, by everyone, Shirai-san, Misaka-san, even Uiharu. They were doing great things, and Saten sometimes felt like she was just a stupid Level Zero tagging along. But they were her friends.

“I’ll go anytime with you. Anywhere.”

And maybe now, Uiharu could be more than that.


End file.
